Inuyasha's Christmas Adventure
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: I don't have ANYTHING against Santa! Kagome has to go home for Christmas eve and Inuyasha doesn't let her. They have a fight and Kagome decides to take him to her era and celebrate with her!... Things go downhill from there.... hehe... ONE SHOT!


It was snowing in Feudal Japan. Every herb garden in the village has wilted away. All the demons weren't attacking lately and that was a good sign. In Kaede's hut, everyone was just lying around. Everything was calm & serine until Kagome just **_had _**to spoil it by saying, " OK everyone! I'll go home for 3 days to prepare the christmas decorations! "

Inuyasha bolted up-straight and yelled, " **No way **wench! "

Kagome yelled angrily, " Why not? " Inuyasha yelled, " We need to find the jewel shards! " Kagome and Inuyasha were bickering again until kagome had an idea. " I know! You can come with me to my time and see what Christmas is like! "

Miroku asked curiously, " What **is **this strange celebration from your era, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome explained, " It's a holiday celebrating the birth of christ and giving! " Everyone was still confused. Kagome explained with crucial detail. Everyone got it now. Inuyasha just grunted, " Keh! Whatever Wench! "

Kagome & Inuyasha then ran outside Kaede's hut and the outskirts of the village then jumped in the feudal well.

**Modern Day Tokyo, Japan**

Inuyasha & Kagome stepped out of the well house and walked in the house. Kagome yelled, " Tadaima everybody! " Everyone greeted her & Inuyasha. Sota was hyper unfortunately and asked Inuyasha, " Inu-no-nii-chan, can-we-go-play-my-new-video-game-and-hurry-since-dinner's-in-3-hours-and-gramps-gets-tempermental-real-easily-and- "

Inuyasha cut him off with, " Shut up brat! " Kagome yelled, " Inuyasha! " Inuyasha gulped. He's dead. deep breath " **_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!_** "

It was so loud that Kagome's school fell to the ground because of the shockwaves and sound. Next thing you know it, the CWN news forcasting were saying, " This just in, **Tokyo High **was demolished today a few minutes ago. The police confirm that some mysterious shockwaves and loud sounds toppled the place. Here is Policeman Dan with the report. "

( A/N; I can't think of a better name OK people? "

" Thank you, reporter Akita! Here is the recording to support our suspicions. " Dan turns on the recording. Just as Kagome feared,... the recording was heard all around Tokyo.  
" **_SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!_** "

Unfortunately, the recordiing demolished the Mayor's mansion and the police had to be sentenced to death-penalty for the crime the police had commited... cheezy...Kagome was cherry red. Eventually, nightfall came and everyone was stoked to go to bed... except for Inuyasha of course. Sota wanted Inuyasha to sleep in his bunk-bed with him.

At 1:00 in the morning, everyone except Inuyasha was asleep. Unfortunately, a red, chubby magical man didn't know this. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard heavy footsteps down the basement. Plus, the scent was all... sugary & sweet.

Inuyasha went down the stairs to check it out. ' Could be a bandit. ' Inuyasha thought. When he reached the living room, he saw a man with a funny looking red hat and was... fat... He was also wearing heavy black boots and green mitt...ens?

Inuyasha yelled, " Who the hell are **_you, _**old geezer? " The man just chuckled, " Now, now Inuyasha, such profane language should not be used. " Inuyasha was now surprised. ' How the hell does this guy know me, how did he get here! The door was locked! And keh! Who the hell does this ol' geezer think he is anyway! ' Inuyasha yelled, " I'm going to slice you up with... my Wind Scar! Die! "

Kagome woke up to the sudden noise. ' Santa? ' She thought hopefully. She went downstairs only to find...

Inuyasha smirked and gloated, " Well, **_that _**takes care of **_that!_** " " **_INNNNNNNUUUUUUUYYYYYAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHAAAAA!_** " Inuyasha winced at the volume. Kagome yelled angrily, " What did you do! "

Inuyasha replied bluntly, " I killed him. " Kagome " Sat " him for the remark. Kagome exclaimed, " Did you kill Santa Claus! " Inuyasha asked, " **_THAT _**was him? "

Kagome explained how Santa visits children, what he does and where he lives. Inuyasha looked back and exclaimed, " Kagome! Look at that **_huge_** bag! I bet it's just **_filled _**with loot! " Kagome replied, " Yeah, loot that isn't ours! " Kagome had an evil grin. Inuyasha knew it. " Oooh no you don't! "

**10 Minutes Later**

Kagome was giggling. Inuyasha was wearing Santa's suit. Kagome said, " Inuyasha, we'll deliver the presents for children all over the world for Santa! I'll bury Santa behinb the Well House while you go jump up the chimmney! " Inuyasha yelled disbelievingly, " **_WHAT_**! No way in Hell! "

" Hey Kagome! Hey Inuyasha! " Kagome and Inuyasha looked back and saw Sota. Kagome had an imaginary lightbulb spark up and said eagerly, " Sota! How would you like to ride Santa's sleigh? " Sota asked, " Kagome, what's up? "

Inuyasha told the whole story of Santa's unfortunate incident. Kagome said, " You can be our elf! " Sota saluted them with an " Aye aye, Captain! " Inuyasha helped Kagome & Sota up the chimmney first then grabbed the loot that was waiting at the bottom.

On the roof, they saw Santa's reindeer. Blitzen cried, " He's not Santa! What have you done with him? " Inu and company sweatdropped. Sota grinned sheepishly and explained to them all. Rudolph exclaimed, " You'd better hurry before sunrise! You know what happens until then! "

All 3 of them jumped in the sleigh. Kagome & Sota did the roll call. Sota & Kagome cried together, " On ward, Dasher, Prancer, Dancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, Rudolph! " Inuyasha was flabbergasted.How could they remember all their names? The sleigh flew up in the night sky.

**2Hours Later**

Kagome announced, " We only have 3 more places to go and then we're done! " Inuyasha groaned, " How does this ' Santa ' person do this stuff? " Kagome bluntly replied angrily, " If you didn't kill Santa, we'd be sleeping right now! "

Sota exclaimed, " Hey guys! Who are **_these_** people? " Kagome & Inuyasha's eyes bulged out. The names were their friends & enemies from the Feudal Era! They all flew down the Well and Inuyasha saw Kaede's hut.

They all flew down and Inuyasha tip-toed and put Sango's present which was a sword-polishing-kit, Shippo's was a 2-year supply of candy, Kirara's was 5 bags of kitty treats, Kaede's was a new set of bow & arrows & Miroku's was a book of 1001 ways to make women bear your child and a bucket of coal.

Inuyasha shook his head thinking, ' Pervert '. Inuyasha jumped back on the sleigh and Sota was excited. " Your time looks **_so _**cool, Inu-no-nii-chan!" Inuyasha's eye's widened. Their next stop was Sesshomaru's castle.

They arrived and Inuyasha sent a bucket of coal and a fishing rod to help Rin catch fish. Jaken's was 2 buckets of coal and a pair of earmuffs to block out Rin's noises that irritate him. Rin's was a doll that looked like Ah-un.

They flew to Naraku's Castle. Inuyasha thought, ' Yes! Now's our chance to kill Naraku once and for all! ' Sota was a bit spooked by the dead servants' skeletons. Inuyasha was about to kill Naraku when Kagome whispered angrily, " Not now! " Inuyasha whined, " Why not? "Kagome replied, " It's not right now hurry up! "

Naraku's gift was 10 buckets of coal, Kagura's was her heart and Kanna's was a new mirror & her heart too. The 3 of them flew off in the night sky and saw Kikyou. Inuyasha quickly but quietly put the present which was 100 souls, at the base of the tree. They all quickly flew away.

**1 Hour later **

The 3 of them went home and they were bone tired. They were about to sleep when Kagome's alarm rang. They've been up all night. Kagome saw her gift. It was a new bike that has very good quality, Sota's present was a new video game and Inuyasha's was 5 pieces of coal, 20 jewel shards and 40 packages of beef flavoured ramen.

They were about to enjoy their gift when suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi's cry filled the shrine. " **_WHY IS THERE SANTA'S GRAVE AT THE BACK OF THE WELL HOUSE! _**"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sota yelled, " Gotta go! " Sota yelled, " Run for it! " Everyone was chasing them for next 2 hours. None of them had noticed that the grave was empty.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the North Pole**

The elves asked a fat red man, " Sir! Are you just going to let him go after what he did to you! " The man answered, " It's OK, Quigley, everything's taken care of. After all, it was just a misunderstanding. He makes a good ' Santa Claus 'if I do say so myself! "

Santa smiled and thought jokingly in his mind, ' Poor lad... he'll never know immortality if it gave him a good beating... at for this year anyway. Merry christmas, Inuyasha. '

**_Owari_**


End file.
